


Survival

by red_and_blue_sewer_circus



Series: Honey [3]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Creampie, Dark, Depression, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Fucking, Horror, Master/Pet, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Mention of child violence, Mind Games, Mocking, Oral Sex, Punishment, Restraints, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Swing, Shibari, Smut, Spit As Lube, Suicide Attempt, Suspension, Tentacle Dick, Vaginal Sex, Vore, two Dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-09-26 17:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_and_blue_sewer_circus/pseuds/red_and_blue_sewer_circus
Summary: Direct sequel to Date NightReader has a hard time processing her relationship with Pennywise after seeing the deadlights. She tries to leave, but he won't let her go.





	1. Chapter 1

Two weeks of hell. 

Two weeks since you had seen the deadlights and two weeks since you had last seen Pennywise.

You managed to save your sanity, but just barely. What you witnessed in the alley that night pushed you right up to the brink where you teetered, hanging over the edge that would have shattered your mind. You made it back, but the realization of how small and insignificant your existence was had thrown you into a deep depression. You had no family to talk to, not that they would have believe you anyway, and you hadn't made any friends in Derry. Your relationship with the local monster had stopped any chance of that happening. The cherry on top of your shit sunday was that said monster was also not speaking to you and you had no idea why. 

His fury was apparent and spread throughout the pages of the local news. More bodies found torn to pieces in the last few weeks than the rest of the year combined. And those were only the ones they found. Of course, it didn’t seem to reach the national news. You knew that Pennywise had a certain... influence over Derry. He was contagious. His rot seeped into the very foundation of the town, poisoning the water so to speak. And why was he so angry anyway? You were the one who was almost driven insane. The one who was almost eaten. Your last memory of that night still sent chills down your spine. Pennywise had been staring at you.. watching, hungry and then, nothing. He was gone.

It didn’t make sense and you couldn’t find him to ask. In the past week alone you had tried going back to the dilapidated house on Neibolt street. You looked down drains when you passed by, hung out around the canal, you even tried going into the sewers but before long you were dirty and wet and lost. After hours of wandering around you had finally managed to find your way out. Pennywise was nowhere to be found and he was making it very obvious just how little you truly mattered to him. After three months together you had started to feel like you were building a bond, maybe understanding him a little bit better. It took one look into the infinity of the deadlights to show you just how wrong you were. You were nothing to IT. 

Feeling abandoned and hopeless, you decided that was it. You had to get out of that god forsaken hell hole of a town one way or another. The bet with Pennywise didn’t matter anymore. He had thrown you away like garbage and he would either let you go, or he would eat you. At that moment, you didn't care which he chose as long as it was over with. You packed up a few of your belongings and threw them in the back seat of your car before heading for the city limits.

As you drove past the 'Now Leaving Derry' sign, the trees lining the sides of the road began to blur together. Hot tears rolled down your cheeks and you quickly wiped them away. You weren't going to give him the satisfaction of making you cry. It was bad enough that you were running away. Again.

A second sign was quickly approaching. Odd, because you didn't remember a second sign on your way to Bangor just two weeks ago.

'Welcom to Derry'

It was the same sign you had passed five months before when you first moved to Derry. 

What the hell?

You knew there was no way the highway looped back around to town. Stepping on the gas, you sped through town until you reached the city limits. Once again, you found yourself driving past the same 'Welcome to Derry' sign. This time however, words were written in jagged red paint across the face of the billboard.

'You'll Never Leave.' 

The hell you wouldn't. On your third pass of the welcome sign, you noticed a bunch of red balloons tied to something laying in the overgrown grass. Pulling over, you walked up to the sign and for the first time realized the red letters appeared to be thick, wet blood instead of paint. Coppery rot filled your senses and you covered your mouth and nose with the sleeve of your sweater while you studied the balloons. There was a slight breeze swaying the tops of the trees, but the balloons seemed to move with their own phantom wind. Your gaze followed the balloon strings down and you gasped when you finally got a good look at what the balloons were tied to.

There was a severely decomposed corspe propped up against the bottom of the sign. Based on the size and rotting scraps of fabric, you thought it might have been a teenage girl at one point but now, there was no way to be sure. From the collar bones to the hips, the corpse was little more than a squishy green skeleton. Wherever the body had come from had been dark... and damp. The balloon strings were tied to an exposed rib. 

Several cars drove by while you stood there in horror, but if any of them noticed the blood or the balloons none of them even bothered to slow down. There was a pop as stiffened tendons snapped and you turned just in time to watch as the corpse's rotting jaw dropped open. A wet sewer rat looked up at you from it's spot on the bloated tongue before it started to gnaw on her lips. You turned and ran, grateful that at least you made it back to the road before you threw up.

Once you had emptied the contents of your stomach on the asphalt, you rinsed your mouth out with a bottle of water and climbed back into your car. You could still see the balloons as they floated and occassionally bumped against the sign with it's gory warning. It didn't take a genius to figure out the message.

No. You weren't going to die like that.

You sped through town but this time, instead of driving straight through, you pulled into the empty parking lot of your office building. Using your work keys, you unlocked the front door and walk across the lobby to the elevator. A quick ride to the top floor followed by one last set of stairs and you were on the roof. Determined, you marched across the roof and climbed up to stand on the ledge.

Wind whipped your skirt around your legs while you looked at the town of Derry. How could such a pretty, picturesque scene hide something so rotten under it's surface?

“This is it Pennywise!”

You yelled as you held your arms out to your sides. He would either show himself or you would die and in that moment, anything seemed better than living with the depression, the loneliness, the abandonment for a second longer. 

You tipped over the edge of the building... and fell, with arms outstretched.


	2. Chapter 2

IT was in a murderous mood and had been for the past two weeks. It could imitate emotions without flaw but it HATED feeling them and somewhere along the way, it had developed a fondness for the human. A fondness not so different from the attachment a child feels for a favorite toy. It had almost broken that favorite toy. It had watched while the deadlights made the body sick, warped the weak mind. It's true form was too much for the fragile creature and the toy had almost shattered. 

It could have eaten her right then, almost had eaten her. Her flesh was seasoned with lust and fear and desperation, but it wasn't done with her. Not just yet.

And how dare she make it hesitate to feed! It was the eater, meant to consume all. Instead of lashing out at her however, it had taken it's anger out on any of the weaker species who had the unfortunate luck of crossing it's path. It relished in their screams and suffering, savored the taste of their sweet fear. It was content to follow it's nature, until she decided to leave Derry. It tried to stop her. Two weeks was not enough time. It wasn't ready to deal with her yet, but humans could be impossibly stubborn and impatient.

The last straw had been her attempt to take her life. She belonged to it until it was finished with her. It would punish her, oh yes. Make her wish she was dead. And if it broke it's favorite toy in the process, then so be it. Her death would be on it's terms, not hers

************************************

You tipped over the edge of the building and fell with arms outstretched…

Right into a puddle of dirty water. Your body had only fallen a short distance, but the impact still knocked the air out of your lungs. You tried to suck in a breath, but only succeeded in swallowing down a mouthfull of stagnant water. Sputtering, you coughed up what you could and used your sleeves to wipe your face clean while you looked around your new surroundings. You were in Pennywise’s lair. 

The stage box sat open underneath the mountain of Pennywise's collection. You still didn't know what motivated him to hoard such things, but that was just one of many missing pieces to a puzzle you couldn't hope to understand. Light and shadow danced across the floor of the cistern, reflected in the pools of water. You didn't want to look up, but your eyes were drawn to the bodies circling.. floating.. in mid air. There were many more than there used to be. 

An echo caught your attention. Halfway up the far wall, water poured from one of the large drainage pipes. The water faltered for just a moment and you caught the echo again. It sounded like something was moving through the pipes. You pushed yourself up from the cold cement floor and tried not to think about what had soaked through your sweater, making it cling to you like a soggy second skin. Walking to the pipe, you tilted your head to the side and decided that yes, that was where the noise was coming from. 

The water slowed to a trickle and when you looked up, you found two glowing yellow and red eyes staring at you from the darkness inside the pipe. The eyes seemed to consider you for a moment before two glove clad hands grabbed the edges of the pipe. Fingers drummed on the threading before Pennywise leaned forward, twisting in a somersault that nothing with a spine should have ever been able to make. His arms shifted with sickening pops and he turned to look down at you while he dangled from the lip of the pipe. Pennywise let go and fell, fifteen feet, to land in a crouch right in front of you. You took one look at him and quickly backed away. He was wearing the familiar form of the clown, but his hair hung limp around his head and his face was twisted in a snarl. Slashes of red splintered out from the lines running up his cheeks while rows of sharp teeth protruded past his drool covered lips. He looked furious.

In your rush to get away from him, you tripped and fell backwards. His claws swiped the air where your belly had been just a second earlier.

“Pen?... Pennywise!”

You pleaded with him as you crab walked backwards. He had punished you before, but he had never come out with claws swinging. He could have disembowel you!

“I HATE you. I hate allllll of you! Every last one!”

Pennywise growled. The venom in his words made you flinch.

“Everything about you is weak. Your bodies are fragile. Your lives are gone in the blink of an eye.”

His hand whipped out and grabbed you by the ankle. Claws bit deep into your skin as he pulled you across the muck covered floor and straddled your legs.

“You tried to leave! Tried to end my fun!”

His voice distorted. Drool poured from his lips to cover your face and chest while he accused you. Sharp claws raked down your belly, splitting open your sweater and cut into the skin beneath. You cried out from the sting as blood started to seep out of your wounds.

“What…?”

Before you could ask him what he was going to do, Pennywise threw his head back and an inhuman roar reverberated around the cistern. His eyes rolled as his jaw opened up and he lunged with teeth outstretched for a vicious bite. You managed to get your arm up just in time and he bit deep into your forearm instead of your face. You screamed when you felt his teeth scrape against bone and he pulled back, ripping a chunk of flesh from your arm. Pain and adrenaline flooded your system while you tried to fight him off, but there was no way you could win. Pennywise grabbed your wrists with one hand and pinned them above your head before turning his savage face towards your belly.

“No! No no no no no. Please Pen!”

You sobbed hysterically and pleaded for your life, but it did no good. His tounge laved over the claw marks on your stomach, lapping at your blood while the tip prodded into them, pushing deeper. He looked into your eyes... and sank his teeth into your abdomen, tearing a giant hole in your side. Pennywise pulled up and you watched your meat stretch and rip free between his teeth. Something primal hit your brain.

You didn't want to die!

Hot blood gushed out of your body along with your remaining strength. Pennywise lowered back down and your body twitched as he ripped into your guts. You could smell your own intestines. 

You didn't want to die!

Your vision went dark but you could still hear yourself being torn apart. Mustering the last of your strength, you reached out and squeezed Pennywise’s hand. 

“I don’t want to die! I want to live.. no matter what it takes. I want to live.” 

You cried, even as you felt blood bubble from your lips. It was too late and Pennywise was laughing at you. He had just killed you and now he was laughing over your corpse.

You blinked as he came back into focus. Where was the pain? You looked down at your body expecting a mess of meat, organs and torn skin, but you were still in one piece. There were a few light scrapes through the shreds of your sweater and your arm was a little bruised, but that was it.

““HehhehheHAHAHAHA… No please... I want to live.” 

Pennywise put on an exaggerated look of terror and lifted his shaking hands up as if to ward off a blow, mocking you as you struggled to understand what just happened. You ran a hand over your stomach. No, you had felt yourself die.

“But… what?…. how?” 

Pennywise howled with laughter.

“You wanted to die, didn’t you? Didn't care if Pennywise ate you anymore? Oh how the tune changes when you are being devoured! It always does!” 

You couldn't believe it. He put you through that, made you feel what it was like to be torn apart, just to prove a point!

White hot rage filled your body and before you could think about the consequences of your actions or try to savor your second life, you took aim and kicked out your boot, right at his stupid clown nose. Any other time and Pennywise could have easily caught your foot, but he was laughing and in his crouched position he was off balance. Your heel connected with a nasty crunch and his head snapped back before he fell flat on his ass.

Shit.


	3. Chapter 3

The realization of what you had just done knocked all of the anger out of your body and replaced it with cold fear. Before Pennywise could sit up, you scrambled to your feet and took off at full speed. You had yet to successfully escape Pennywise, but damned if you weren’t going to try. 

The exit tunnel was on the opposite side of the giant pile, but you hoped to make up some ground by cutting through the stage box. You jumped up the few steps, burst through the door, and were just about to leap off the stage when a thick, sticky rope caught your forearm. It yanked you back to center stage while it continued to snake down your arm and wrapped around your chest. Three more ropes twisted around your remaining limbs and lifted you off the floor like a reluctant marionette. You struggled, but the strings only bound you tighter and pinned your arms behind your back. Your left leg was bent up behind you with your foot pointed towards your head while your right leg was left hanging straight down. Somewhere along the way you had lost a shoe and if you stretched, you coud just touch the floor with the tip of your big toe.

A dark chuckle came from behind you, and the strings slowly spun you around to face Pennywise. He stood in the doorway of the stage box, the red lighting made his eyes shine even brighter. 

“Well, what's this? A little puppet?” 

He cackled as he stalked across the stage and drug his claws along the wall, gouging the ancient wood.

"That was a naughty thing you did honey. Naughty and unfair. A cheap shot."

His eyes burned into yours. A thin trail of blood dribbled from his crumpled nose and floated, straight up towards the ceiling.

“You.. You ATE me!”

You screamed at him as some of your anger returned. How dare he play the victim! 

The smirk dropped from his face. Pennywise crossed the stage in three long strides and grabbed the two strings that bound your arms. When he lifted you to eye level, the strings cut into your breasts and tightened around your swollen arms. He squeezed your jaw in his gloved hand. Sharp claws scraped your wet cheeks. 

“This body belongs to me! To do with as I please! Was that not our deal honey? Yet you remain unharmed, while I... I...”

Pennywise huffed and shook his head. Drool flew from his lips, but that strange, strange blood continued to slowly drift up. The bells on his costume jingled, adding their sound to the snap and crack of his nose shifting back into place. He crinkled his newly straightened feature and growled in your face before he dropped you. The sudden, full weight of your body pulled the strings taunt and made them dig deep into your skin causing you to whimper. Already your arms and legs were numb, swollen, bloodless. The strings had rubbed your skin raw. All around, it was very uncomfortable.

Pennywise watched the discomfort spread across your face and smiled as his fingers dipped into your cleavage. He grabbed your bra through the tattered remains of your sweater and pulled until the material tore open and your tits swung free. The marionette strings around your chest moved, squeezing even tighter around your bare skin. Without losing eye contact, Pennywise reached down and pinched your breast. Hard. The restricted blood flow had caused them to swell and turn an angry shade of red and as you also found out, it made them even more sensitive to pain. When he pulled your nipple, you couldn't help but cry out in pain. You struggled, and tried to pull away from him, but only managed to make yourself swing. Pennywise grabbed you by the hair and yanked your head back while he continued to tease your nipples. He leaned down and breathed in your scent. Despite your situation, there was something about the position you were in, the way he stared at you while you hung helpless in the air. It was all so... erotic. You knew it and now, so did he.

“I can smeeellll what you want, what you need. How could you think of leaving poor Pennywise when only I can give you the depravity your body craves?"

His voice rose in pitch until it was almost a whine while the corners of his mouth twisted in an imitation of hurt. One quick twitch, and his frown lifted in a grin that made your blood run cold despite the heat between your legs. Pennywise brought his finger up and poked the tip of your nose.

"You are going to learn your lesson, oh YES you are!” 

He grabbed your head with both hands and swung your body forward, gringing your face in the crotch of his clown costume until you couldn't breathe. His claws pricked your scalp as he held you against the silky material and just when you were beginning to suffocate, he pushed you back for air.

The wrinkles in his suit tore apart before melting away. Several somethings pushed against his crotch from inside his body and a vertical line split his smooth mound open. You caught a flash of white buried in his red slit right before his cock slid free with a wet shlick. It was long, solid white, and had thick ridges running along the underside of the shaft. You had just enough time to think it looked almost human, when he pulled you forward and pressed the rounded tip against your lips. Fluids that were unique to Pennywise smeared around your mouth and helped him slide between your lips. Instead of struggling against him, you relaxed your jaw and curled your tongue up against the ridges. He seemed to like that.

An inhuman moan reverberated from deep inside Pennywise's chest while you worked him with your tongue. His grip on your hair tightened and he swung you back and forth, pushing his cock deeper down your throat while he kept his hips perfectly still. You tried to suck him, but his pace was too rough. Instead, you had to settle on letting your jaw go slack and breathing when you could. He used your mouth for only a few moments before he pulled out and wrapped his fingers around his saliva coated cock. He smiled even wider as he lifted it up and a second, slimmer cock slid out below the first. That one was red, smooth and ended in a small, pointed tip.

Pennywise yanked you back to his crotch and slid his second cock down your throat. He gave you the same rough treatment and when he finally pulled away, you could feel how swollen and bruised your lips were. Drool hung from your abused mouth and you panted for air as the strings spun you around until Pennywise stood beside your spread legs. He leaned over, and grabbed your shoulders before he raked his claws down the length of your body. Not deep enough to cut this time, only deep enough to scratch. He palmed the crotch of your panties and dug the heel of his hand into your clit.

"Ohhhhooo what's this honey? We've only just begun to play and you're already burning up? Better cool you off!"

You knew what was coming but still, you flinched when he tore out the crotch of one of your last remaining pair of panties. The tug against your body pulled on the strings and you screamed from pain. Your limbs were far past tingling now.

"I knew it! I knew it!"

He spread you open with his fingers and mocked you for your arousal in a sing song tone. Filthy. Dirty. Needy.... true.

Pennywise grabbed the strings that were wrapped around your hips and pulled you back on his ribbed cock, filling you in one stroke. The ridges rubbed against your g-spot and his smooth, second cock slid against you clit. The sensation took your breath away.

The stage box was where Pennywise had first explored your body. He had taken his time, learned all of your secrets. Now it hardly took any effort at all for him to make you cum. Your pussy clenched around him and he growled as he began to swing you back and forth, his strokes fast and deep. With every thrust the burn of the ropes, the feel of his ribbed dick and the smooth appendage rubbing your clit built and built until it was too much to take.

"Pennywise!"

You moaned, and bounced your ass against him to take him deeper until finally, euphoria crashed and you screamed as you came. Pennywise's movements were erratic, even without him moving his hips, and you knew he was close. You couldn't see him, but you heard the noises he made, felt the jerk of his body and the splash of his drool on your ass. Without warning, he stopped.

"Pennywise?"

You tried to turn your head to look at him, but you couldn't find any leverage. He was at the wrong angle. Strong fingers dug into the soft flesh of your ass as he spread your cheeks open. More drool dripped from his mouth to your ass and you twitched from the unexpected, cold feeling while his thumb prodded your hole.

"Fill you up. Teach you a lesson."

Pennywise pulled out of you and the strings flipped you over onto your back. New parts of you lost circulation as blood flowed back into others and your whole body turned to pins and needles. Both of your legs were drawn up behind you at an odd angle, bent and spread, while your feet rested against your ass. Your poor breasts had finally found some relief, but now, all of your weight was balanced over your arms and legs. Looking up, you got your first glimpse of the ceiling in the stage box and held back a rush of panic. All above you, criss crossed over each other, marionette strings hung like a giant.... web.

Pennywise didn't waste any more time taunting you before he lined up with both of your holes and began pulling you back on his cocks. The slime coating his tips eased the stretch as he held you still, impaled on his body. The sensation of his ribbed cock in your overly sensitive cunt mixed with the feel of the red one exploring your ass and your mouth drop open. You gasped, and looked up at him while he started to swing you again. He matched your momentum with thrusts of his own. Faster and faster, he quickened the pace until he was pounding into you with unnatural speed. Your breasts bounced painfully while you screamed, and moaned, and writhed. Pennywise rolled his eyes back in his head and his mouth hung loose. Razor sharp teeth protruded from his gums while deep inside his body an inhuman growl started to build.

"P... Pen!"

Your body shook as he pushed you, higher and higher and when your second orgasm hit, you came undone. Your back arched against your bonds while your scream bounced off the walls of the cistern. Pennywise thrust a few more times before you felt his cocks throb and pulse inside you. His growl climbed to a roar as his body jerked once, twice, then froze as his cum filled your body. The final twitches of your orgasm squeezed him, milked him for every drop. Still, he didn't move.

You were at your limit and you needed to get down. Your body was sore, numb and hung limp from exhaustion. It took all the effort you had left to lift your head to look at him.

"Pen."

Your lips were too dry. Your voice was almost gone.

"Pennywise."

The strings snapped and you dropped to the stage. You landed hard on your arms and legs, but you were too numb to feel it. A soft groan left your throat as you tried to roll over and your bloodless limbs flopped to the side, completely useless. Pennywise sucked in a breath and stumbled. He held out his hand to catch his balance and you watched as his cocks pulled back into his body. The front of his costume mended together seamlessly while his eyes rolled back to the front of his head. He glanced between your legs and you knew what had caught his attention. You could feel his cum dripping out of you. In your haze, you wondered why it didn't float like his blood.

"You won't try to leave again."

Pennywise was staring at you in his unsettlingly still way. Occasionally, a piece of him would twitch, but when he spoke, the only muscles that moved were the ones around his mouth. It wasn't really a question, but you answered anyway.

"No. I won't run."

He zeroed in on you as his voice dropped to a distorted whisper. The air behind him wavered, making you dizzy.

"I'll kill you."

"I know."

And you did. You were out of chances. You had pushed him to the limits of his leniency and next time, the feel of your body being torn apart wouldn't be an illusion. Grim determination set in. You were not going to let that happen. No matter what it took, you wanted to leave Derry alive.

The pressure around Pennywise eased and he even flashed his fake clown smile as he bent down to pick you up.

"Good. Let's get you home honey. Where you belong."

Once you were in his arms, you nodded and laid your cheek against the ruffles of his costume. No matter what it took, you were going to survive.


End file.
